Space Station X-1/transcript
Narrator: Far out in space, at the very crossroads of the universe, lies Space Station X-1, the busiest, most important space platform of the galaxies. Here, hundreds of spacecraft from all the planets arrive to refuel, then blast off again for the distant worlds of outer space, all on perfect schedule. Without Space Station X-1, the prompt, safe, efficient travel of these interplanetary transports would not be possible. And without the control robot, Gydex, Space Station X-1 could not exist. Gydex: Martian Cruiser 641, this is Gydex. Cut off power. You are safely locked on the landing beam. Narrator: Spaceship after spaceship, safely locked on Gydex's landing beam, is guided into the proper landing tube, then out through the proper launching tube, all with perfect precision. Yes, Space Station X-1 is the main control center of interplanetary space traffic, and the robot Gydex is its unerring mechanical brain. At this very moment, Colonel Bleep's space deputies Squeak... honk ...and Scratch... honk ...are rapidly approaching X-1, where they will refuel to complete the last lap of their morning patrol. Squeak: Patrol Scooter 1 to Gydex. Requesting landing beam. Over. Gydex: Gydex to Scooter 1. Stand by for-er...ka, help, help, help! Bruto the Black Robot: Heh heh heh heh. Yes, this is Gydex, Scooter 1. You are now locked on the beam. Eh heh heh heh heh! Narrator: Hold on! That's not the voice of Gydex. That's the sinister sneer of Dr. Destructo's own Black Robot, a deadly enemy! The good robot Gydex has been knocked out, and now, this evil villain is in full control of Space Station X-1. Deputy Squeak is coming in. Turn back, Squeak! Turn back! It's a trap! It's too late! He can't turn back! His scooter is locked on the landing beam! Straight into the landing tube he goes. Quickly, the Black Robot pulls the control lever, and instantly, the landing tube swings around. Bruto the Black Robot: Gydex to Scooter 2, prepare to lock onto landing beam! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Narrator: Suffering Saturn! Now he's guiding the unsuspecting Scratch straight into the very same tube. Squeak and Scratch will crash head on! This is terrible! But look! Little Squeak is blinking his landing lights! Will the caveman see the signal in time? Zoom Yes, he did! He swerved away before the scooter was locked on the landing beam. But now here he comes for another try. Again, he's saved by the warning light. Zoom The Black Robot's evil plan has failed. Mad with rage, the villain zeroes in the space station's defense guns. Scratch is an open target! fire With Squeak trapped in the landing tube, the caveman must fight alone! fire Here he comes! fire Oh no! He's run out of ammunition! Pull up, Scratch! Pull up! Zoom Poor Scratch is defenseless! Even his club fell overboard on that sudden vertical climb! Now the Black Robot has the space deputy dead in the gunsight! Is this the end for the caveman?! Whistling No, wait! Do you hear it? It's Scratch's club, launching downward like a powerful blockbuster, and heading straight for the space station tower. Crash Bullseye! The battle is won! The Black Robot is beaten! Yes, Space Station X-1 is saved. And in no time, the master robot, Gydex, is back in action, safely guiding the landings and blast-offs of the interplanetary spaceships. As for the wicked Black Robot, it looks like Gydex really has him under control. boing, boing, boing Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts